


The First Time

by IAmTheBadWolf1990



Series: Promises [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheBadWolf1990/pseuds/IAmTheBadWolf1990
Summary: This is part of myPromisesseries and does exactly what it says on the tin. The Doctor and Rose share a bed for the first time. It is set during series four just afterThe Fires of Pompeii.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly after chapter four in my series four re-write, _New Beginnings_. It is my first attempt at writing smut (something I said I would never do but who was I kidding?) and as such I have decided to put it in it's own separate fic. 
> 
> I highly recommended that you read my _Promises_ series before reading but you don't necessarily have to. This chapter is pretty much just Ten/Rose smut with slight references to Rose's time during The Year That Never Was.

The Doctor’s room was cavernous and regal and exactly what Rose had expected it to be. It was clean and tidy and looked like it was hardly ever used. A huge four-poster bed sat in the centre of the room. Its frame was made of dark wood that matched the rest of the furniture in the room and its covers were a deep blue. But Rose only had about two seconds to notice all that before the Doctor had her pinned against the now closed door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and welcomed his kiss.

They stayed that way for a few minutes (or maybe it was a few hours, who was counting?), reluctant to separate for any longer than a second. But when she felt the Doctor’s hands tugging at the hem of her shirt, she knew the moment couldn’t last forever. She pulled out of the kiss and let the Doctor pull her top over her head. He flung it into some unseen corner of the room and they quickly resumed their previous engagement.

The Doctor’s hands massaged her breasts and, though she was still wearing a bra and therefore covered, she felt the situation was a bit unfair. Seeking to settle the score, her hands roamed down from the Doctor’s neck until they found the top button of his oxford (his coat and already been discarded but for the life of her Rose couldn’t remember when he had taken it off). It didn’t take her long to undo all the buttons and slip her hand underneath the gaping fabric. She growled in frustration as her hand met more material. This time his undershirt.

The Doctor chuckled into her mouth and pulled away, a sly smirk on his face.

He shrugged out of his open oxford and then pulled the undershirt over his head, finally leaving his chest bare. ‘You wear way too many layers,’ said Rose as she stepped forward to kiss him once more.

For such a skinny bloke, he had a surprising amount of muscle and Rose hummed in appreciation as she glided her hands over his chest and then around to his back. While she was doing this, the Doctor had managed to unclasp her bra and was now nibbling at her jaw. Rose reluctantly dropped her hands from the Doctor’s body and let her bra fall away. At the sound of the fabric hitting the floor, the Doctor pulled away to look at her. He looked like he was studying something incredibly important and Rose half expected him to put on his glasses (oh, that was an idea… maybe next time). 

When he just stared at her for a few more seconds, Rose shifted awkwardly. This seemed to bring him out of whatever trance he had been in and his mouth descended on hers once more. 

‘You’re beautiful,’ he whispered between kisses and then, ever so slowly, his mouth travelled south. He paused for a bit at her collarbone, sucking on her pulse point, before continuing down to her newly exposed breasts. Rose let out a gasp as he grabbed a nipple with his teeth. He immediately pulled back. ‘Sorry, was that too hard?’ he asked.

Rose shook her head despite the fact that it had been a little painful. She didn’t want to risk spoiling the mood. To reassure him him further, she lightly grabbed the back of his head and gently pushed it back to her chest.

It wasn’t long before she felt the Doctor’s hands at her hips, edging her jeans down, and she remembered that they were still standing next to the door. ‘I think we should move this to the bed, yeah?’ she said, pulling him back up.

The Doctor looked over to the bed as if only just remembering that it was there. His smile grew wide and he turned back to Rose. ‘Oh yes,’ he said. ‘Brilliant idea.’

Rose didn’t even have time to smile back at him before he had lifted her off her feet and spun her towards the bed. He reached it in three strides and gently lowered her down so she was sitting down on the edge. Rose took advantage of the position to undo his belt and pull it from his trousers. She experimentally pressed a hand against the bulge that was in front of her. The Doctor hissed and he closed his eyes as his head fell back. Rose grinned and pressed her hand down a little harder.

Suddenly, the Doctor snapped. Before she knew it, she was laying fully on the bed with him hovering above her, his fingers furiously working at the buttons of her jeans. With a grunt of triumph, he got them undone and Rose lifted her body off the bed a little so he could pull them down.

The Doctor had that look on his face again - the studying-something-important look - and it was only then that Rose noticed that he had pulled her knickers off with her jeans and she was now completely naked. Suddenly, she was now very self-conscious.

‘You’re beautiful,’ repeated the Doctor in almost a whisper and Rose blushed.

‘Yeah?’

The Doctor looked her in the eyes an she saw how dark his own had become. ‘Yes.’ 

His mouth descended on hers again and she felt his fingers trail down her ribs and they didn’t stop until they reached their target. Rose let out a whimpering sound that she was not proud of as his fingers slowly drifted through her folds. It was agonisingly slow, as if he was mapping out the area. Rose guessed that he probably was. Finally, he slid one of his fingers where she needed it most and she let out another one of those embarrassing whimpers. But the Doctor seemed pleased with her reaction. He smiled against her mouth and repeated the movement.

Rose’s own hands had not been idle during all this. She had delighted in the feel of the Doctor’s skin under her fingertips but it wasn’t long before she hit more material. This time it was his trousers. She shoved her hands under the waistband and shoved them down as far as her arms could reach. Sensing her difficulties, the Doctor pulled away from her and shoved them down the rest of the way and Rose finally found out if he wore boxers or briefs.

Boxers. Deep blue ones that matched the covers of his bed. Which is where they ultimately ended up. Lost forever to the shades of blue that surrounded them.

Now they were both equally exposed. But neither of them had it in them to be self-conscious anymore. Not when the Doctor was sucking on Rose neck and Rose had her hands on the Doctor’s arse. The Doctor let out a growl as she dug her nails in bit.

His fingers slid back down to her core and this time he slipped two of them into her, making sure she was ready. She was.

Satisfied, the Doctor moved to position himself at her entrance but hesitated, looking into her eyes. Rose nodded her consent and he leant down to give her a long and sensual kiss as he pushed forward and slid inside her all the way.

They both let out a gasp at the contact and the Doctor stilled. Whether it was to regain his own control or to give her time to adjust to the feel of him Rose wasn’t sure but ether way she was grateful. He was a bit bigger than the last man she had been with.

Rose closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. Despite her trust in the Doctor and how turned on she was from all the kisses and gentle caresses, now that this had properly begun, she was a bit scared to go through with it. She had still been having nightmares, every now and then, of the Master's hands tugging at her hair or his fingers digging into her thighs, leaving bruises as he pounded into her without a thought to her discomfort.

Rose forced the memory away. The Master was gone. It wasn’t him inside her now. It wasn’t his hand that was gently cradling her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the Doctor looking down at her, concern evident on his face. 

‘You alright?’ he asked.

Rose nodded and smiled up at him. ‘More than,’ she breathed and, to prove it, she rolled her hips a little. 

Still cradling her cheek in his hand, the Doctor obeyed her silent command and began to move. Rose let out a moan and reached up to bring his lips back to hers.

It wasn’t perfect; they were still unfamiliar with each other this way and there were lots of uncomfortable angles as they tried to set up their own rhythm of push and pull. But it was exactly what a first time should be and it was exactly what Rose wanted.

The Doctor was panting now and Rose couldn’t conceal her smirk. ‘What happened to that respiratory bypass that you’re always bragging about?'

The Doctor answered her with a harder than usual thrust, effectively wiping the smug look off her face. Rose gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to thrust faster and Rose knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

‘Oh God, Rose. Please tell me you’re close.’ His voice had a pleading edge to it.

‘Nearly,’ she gasped. ‘Just right…’ She moved her hips a little to adjust the angle. There. ‘Fuck!’

Knowing he had found the right spot, the Doctor picked up his pace again. Rose shouted out (it may have been a curse or his name or possibly a combination of the two) as she felt the tension inside her build. She was so close now.

Without her even realising it, Rose's hand had drifted between their bodies and her fingers had found her clit. She began rubbing herself the way she knew would send her over the edge and the Doctor hissed as her fingers brushed his cock. She smiled at the sound and repeated the movement and he made the noise again.

He leant back down to give her a fierce kiss before his lips made their way to her ear. ‘Come for me, Rose,’ he whispered before grabbing her earlobe between his teeth and tugging lightly. ‘Please come for me.’

And that was all she needed. She grabbed the back of his shoulders and clung to him as she shattered. It only took two more thrusts before the Doctor followed her over.

Letting out a sigh of satisfaction, he collapsed half on top of her, panting heavily. This time she didn’t tease him about his respiratory bypass. She didn’t have the breath left in her to speak at the moment.

With a groan, the Doctor slid out of her and rolled onto his back. Rose was a little surprised when he reached over to bring her with him so that her head was resting on his chest.

He began absentmindedly tracing circles on her bare shoulder with his finger. ‘That was…’ He didn’t seem to be able to finish his sentence.

‘Brilliant,’ said Rose, finishing it for him.

‘More than brilliant,’ he said. ‘Beyond brilliant! That was brilliant to the power of infinity. Oh, I know what it was.’ She looked up at him and he had that happy twinkle in his eye ‘It was fantastic.’

Rose chuckled at the use of his previous self’s favourite word. God, she loved him. Was it too soon to tell him that? Probably. She decided to keep her words to herself and kissed him instead.

The kiss came to an end and she laid her head back down on his chest. His fingers resumed tracing their pattern, which Rose suspected may have been the Doctor’s native language. She would have to ask him about it later. Right now she was content with enjoying the moment in silence. She didn't need pillow talk.

She felt the Doctor place a light kiss to her hair as her eyes fluttered shut and, with the Doctor’s arms around her to ward off the nightmares, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
